


Running

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy ends up meeting Claire in well, not the best position, but eventually they realize they have a lot more in common than they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Krissy was screwed. She had lost her friends weeks ago when they were hunting down a demon. She was pretty sure she saw Josephine run away, but she had no idea where Aidan had run off to. So now she was out on her own with only a few hundred dollars and the kindness of random strangers that would let her stay for just a night. One of the women that had let her stay- Linda, she thought her name was- had made sure to give her an amazing meal for both dinner and breakfast, and even offered to let her stay another night. She had taken her up on that offer.

            “I just don’t want to see anymore of you young kids getting hurt,” Linda’s reasoning was.

            “Thank you,” Krissy had told her. Still, after the second night of being there it felt weird, and she had left anyways. _I’m 19 now. I can handle the world on my own,_ she thought. However, a few seconds later when she was being pinned up against the wall and had a knife being held to her throat, she realized she was wrong.

            “Just give me the money,” the girl spat out. Krissy gasped for a few breaths before reaching in her pocket to try to find a few spare dollars.

            “Here you go,” she said, handing over the last of her money. “Take it. I guess you need it more than I do,” She continued, worry creeping up through her body. _How am I even going to get something to eat now? And I lost my phone during that damn demon hunt, so I can’t even call anybody for help._ The girl pocketed fifty dollars before she decided to talk to her.

            “What do you mean by I need it more than you do?” She asked with sympathy in her voice.

            “Well that’s the last of my money. I lost the rest a while ago. Got kicked out of my house.” _Well, it’s not a complete lie._ “So now I’m on my own with no job and no place to stay. Why are you asking me this though? Seriously just go, I can figure it out on my own.”

            “Not even going to lie, I’m in a uh, similar situation right now. Let’s just say I’m not living with the greatest people, and if I don’t get enough money then I’m kicked out. I hate it, but I need a place to live,” She confessed. Realizing she still had the knife pressed up next to Krissy’s throat, she quickly threw it on the ground next to her and they both started to relax.

            “How old are you?” Krissy asked. She looked to be maybe a year or two younger than her, but she could also tell that this girl could easily pass for a bit older if she needed to.

            “Honestly? Seventeen, but I turn eighteen in a month. I kind of need to stay under the radar until then, since I’ve ran away from foster homes a few times. I’m willing to bet at least a few people are trying to find me, but once I turn eighteen I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

            “I can definitely help you, if that’s what you need. What’s your name, by the way?”

            “It’s Claire. Claire Novak,” She replied, relieved that she could actually use her real name for once. “Yours?”

            “Krissy Chambers. Listen, I just turned nineteen a few months ago. If we both stay on the run together, I can keep you under the radar for a month. I grew up in a similar situation, so it’s not really that much of a hassle for me, and judging by the bruises I see on your face, you look like you need some sort of protection.” Claire touched her cheek where she had tried covering up a bruise with makeup, but apparently failed to do so. One of the people that she lived with had slapped her in a drunken rage a few nights ago, and apparently the mark was still there.

            “I would love that, if you don’t mind,” Claire responded, handing Krissy back the money she had taken. Krissy smiled and put Claire’s knife into her small book bag she had been carrying around.

            “I know a house we can stay at for a night or so. The woman living there is named Linda, and she said I was free to stay there as long as I needed. Something about she didn’t like younger kids getting hurt. She seemed nice enough,” Krissy told her. Claire smiled at the idea, and told her that she definitely wanted to stay there for a night, or maybe two depending on how she felt.

            “I could use a break, and a shower,” She replied with a small laugh. Her hair had gotten messy as could be, so she started braiding some of it, hoping that would cover up the fact that she hadn’t showered in four days. It was near impossible to get a half hour of emptiness in that house, but when she did; she would immediately take a quick shower. Krissy and her slowly walked back to Linda’s house, knowing that it would be another two hours before it was night time. On the way to her house, they took a quick stop to get something to eat for lunch. Krissy took ten dollars out of her wallet so they could both get a burger, fries, and a small milkshake. She knew that losing ten dollars wouldn’t matter, since she would be getting dinner at Linda’s that night. Claire smiled the biggest she had in months once she bit into the delicious cheeseburger she had ordered.

            “I haven’t had something this good in forever,” She admitted.

            “Once we get to Linda’s we’ll probably have something even better,” Krissy replied, a grin forming on her face. They sat there for the next twenty or so minutes while they savored every last bite of their meals, making small talk in the process. They stood up to throw away their garbage and leave out of the fast food place, their stomachs no longer growling. It took them another half hour before they finally arrived at Linda’s house. Krissy rang the doorbell and waited only seconds before it was answered.

            “Hey Linda. I know it sounds a bit weird, but me and a friend really need a place to stay the night. She’s in a uh, bad situation right now, and I really hope you don’t mind,” Krissy explained nervously. She bit her lip while waiting for her answer, hoping that Linda wouldn’t fail her now.

            “Come on in sweetheart, and your friend too. I’m always here if you need the help, okay? Let’s just say that my own kid got caught up in a bad situation and I don’t want to see the same happen to you two beautiful girls,” Linda replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. She pulled both of them into a quick hug before she started to make dinner for the three of them. _Thank God Linda is still letting us stay here._ Krissy breathed a small sigh of relief before throwing her book bag down on a bed. The house only had two bedrooms, but she was just grateful to not be sleeping on a park bench anymore.

            “Hey, uh, Krissy? If you don’t mind, I really could use some clothes to borrow to shower in,” Claire asked, trying not to seem too imposing of anything. She pulled at the sleeves of her flannel shirt she had been wearing for the last three days and cringed, trying to signal just how bad the shirt smelled.

            “Well, you’re sort of in luck. I still have about two hundred dollars left, so we can probably get you and me a change of clothes if we go to a thrift shop or something. I’ll go tell Linda. Grab my book bag?” She said as more of a command than anything. She walked down the carpeted stairs of the house and yelled from the front door what she needed to say.

            “Linda! Me and Claire need to run to the thrift store really quick to get a change of clothes. We’ll be back in ten minutes, okay?”

            “Just be home by dinner! It should be done in about half an hour,” Linda responded while Krissy and Claire walked out the door. Claire was clutching onto the book bag. _I’m just glad my knife is in here,_ she thought as they entered the thrift store. She ran over to the rack of jeans, and picked out two pairs in her size, praying that Krissy wouldn’t mind. After that, she picked out a long sleeve shirt that was floral print, and bumped into Krissy when she turned around.

            “I picked out two pairs of jeans. Should I go put a pair back or-”

            “You’re fine, trust me. I planned on getting two pairs too,” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

            “Thanks!” Claire exclaimed out of gratitude. She had only known this girl for a few hours, but felt more at home with her than she had anywhere else since before her parents had died.

            “No problem,” She replied with a small smile. She picked out a shirt and a jacket, and told Claire to pick out a jacket for herself. “I figure if we end up still running, we’re going to need some jackets at night. It’s cold out there,” She told her.

            “How can I ever repay you for all of this?” Claire wondered out loud.

            “Don’t worry about it. Maybe I can get a job soon, find a small apartment, and then we could move in together,” She said in all seriousness. Claire started laughing at this, but more out of relief than poking fun at her.

            “That would be the best thing ever! I’d make sure to pay for part of it though, but by legal means. I promise,” She responded.

            “Pinky promise?” Krissy teased while holding out her pinky finger. Claire shook it with their own as they walked up to the cash register to buy their new clothes. Before they walked out of the store, Krissy took the initiative to ask the cashier something important.

            “Hey, are you guys hiring right now?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

            “We are, actually. Do you want an application?”

            “That would be great,” Krissy replied. The cashier got her an application and told her to bring it back in a few days. Krissy nodded her head and took it from her, along with their bags of clothes. She and Claire walked back to Linda’s house right as the plates were being set down for dinner.

            “We’re back!” Claire shouted, announcing their presence. Linda started to put the spaghetti she had made on their plates, and waved at them to let them know that she was listening. “Oh, and Krissy now has a job application,” She added on.

            “That’s great! I hope you get the job, and you can stay here if you need to. It’s really no big deal, I promise. I know I’m not your real mom, but I’m sure she would be proud of you if she was here right now,” Linda said in a comforting voice, which caused Krissy to shed a few happy tears. They all sat down to eat dinner, and Claire was almost overwhelmed with joy.

            “I don’t think I’ve had a meal this good since my parents were alive,” She commented, a hint of sorrow in her voice. Though that would usually cause everything to go quiet, Krissy understood exactly what she meant and replied with a “me too.” After dinner, Krissy and Claire volunteered to do the dishes, letting Linda retreat to the living room to watch TV. They shared jokes while cleaning the few dishes there were, and headed up to the bedroom so they could get ready to take their showers. Krissy pulled two pairs of sweatpants out of her book bag, and tossed one of them at Claire.

            “Hopefully those will fit you.”

            “I’m sure they will,” Claire responded. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower, and took her hair out of its braid in the process. The hot water hitting her skin calmed her down and made her finally feel clean for the first time in years. She relaxed in the steam for about fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours. She dried herself off, slipped on the pair of sweatpants (which luckily did fit her), and told Krissy it was her turn to take her shower. Claire sat on the bed and turned on the small TV in the room while she waited for her to come back. She flipped through the channels, and didn’t find anything interesting on, so she decided to just turn it off. Krissy walked back in the room a few minutes later with her soaking wet hair in a ponytail, but somehow still managing to look beautiful. She scooted over to let Krissy sit down next to her on the twin sized bed.

            “Well, it looks like we’re going to be a bit squished together,” Claire commented. She didn’t mind it though. Krissy was nice enough, and she would sleep on the floor if she had to. She was just thankful that she finally wasn’t running anymore.

            “I don’t mind it if you don’t,” was her quick answer.

            “I don’t mind it at all,” She told her. They both grabbed blankets, happy that Linda had left one for each of them, and pulled them up to their chins. Claire turned to face Krissy, and smiled ever so slightly.

            “Thanks for everything today. It really means a lot.”

            “Honestly, today was the best day I’ve had in a while. It feels like things are finally looking up, you know? I mean, we’ve got a place to stay; I might have a job soon. I might finally have a normal life.”

            “I know the feeling,” Claire admitted. “I finally got out of that hell hole that was that old house, and I found you.” _Way to play it subtle, Claire._

“I’m glad I found you too,” Krissy replied. She wrapped her arms around Claire’s waist, and they both decided to cuddle under one blanket that night. “Hopefully tomorrow will be even better.”

            “Yeah, hopefully,” Claire agreed before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little epilogue I wrote up after I realized I really wanted to kind of tie things up

            Almost a month later, Claire turned eighteen. That day Krissy threw a small party for her, which mainly just amounted to eating cake over at Linda’s house and watching a movie that night. Still, they both breathed a sigh of relief as they fell asleep in Krissy’s brand new apartment that night.

            Six months after Claire had turned eighteen, Krissy finally confessed her feelings for Claire that she had for a while.

            “You know, that day I first met you was really weird, but somehow I ended up falling in love with you along the way,” She confessed. Claire smiled and pulled her in for a huge hug, telling her that she felt the same. That night was another one of small celebration, and they ended up cuddling to sleep that night, both of them pressed up against each other.

            Two more years passed before Claire finally decided to propose. She went to Linda for advice, and she was more helpful than she ever expected. She even ended up helping her pick out the ring, and it was a beautiful one at that. It may have been a bit expensive, but it was worth it when she saw the huge grin on Krissy’s face later that night.

            “Yes, I’ll marry you!” She choked out between happy tears. The wedding ended up being on a beach that was fairly close by, and they invited Linda, as well as a few friends they made over the past few years.

            Eventually they got a house, and a cat to take care of. They both decided that if they ever wanted to raise a kid, they would adopt one from a foster home, since neither wanted to actually give birth, and because adopting a kid would probably make that kid so much happier. The rest of their lives ended up being intertwined with each other, despite their separate interests. Claire ended up pursuing a career as a photographer, and Krissy ended up becoming manager of the thrift store she had gotten a job at. It wasn’t like they were making huge amounts of money, but it was enough to finally be comfortable for once, and neither of them were ever on the run anymore.

            “We finally made it,” Claire commented one day. Krissy had a knowing smile on her face as she responded, “Yeah, I guess we did.”


End file.
